Currently, personal information and/or mailing contact information (e.g., an email address or a postal address) related to users is often sold or distributed to third parties after a user signs up for a web service with an internet service provider. Because a user does not know where a third party received the user's information, the user cannot make an informed decision regarding whether to share their information when signing up for a web service. As such, there is a need for an improved technique for tracking the dissemination of user personal information to third parties, and for providing users with information regarding which internet service providers are disseminating user personal information.